Say It To Me Now
by onceuponaremembrall
Summary: Emma has no time to pursue a romance. And anyway, she's still getting over the one love who she knows can not come back to her. But when Sirius Black escapes from Azkaban, he comes to her. In dangerous times like these, only love will prevail.


**Author's Note**: This is my first story that I've posted on this FanFiction. It is about a woman named Emma Thatcher, who was Sirius Black's girlfriend when he was arrested and sent to Azkaban. He returns to her thirteen years later, after escaping from prison, and their emotions and memories of time spent together come back like rapid fire. This chapter is only the beginning, an introduction to the life of Emma Thatcher. Please come back and read my updated chapters. I will only feel like continuing to write if I get the support of you readers! Thank you for taking your time to read this story. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Emma found herself awake, staring up at the ceiling, with the sunshine coming in brightly through the blinds in her London flat. Grabbing the pillow beside her, she unsuccessfully tried blocking the rays of sunshine from her face. Her eyes darted to the alarm clock placed on the night stand. Squinting to read the time, Emma groaned after reading the time- it was time to get up. The comforter had been pushed the end of her queen-size bed; she sat up and reached for the comforter, before quickly putting it over her head. She needed as much sleep, without as few distractions, as she could get. A few more minutes couldn't hurt. 

Running on about two hours of sleep every night was not enough to function properly. But then again, Emma should have been used to this by now. After all, it had been almost 14 years since she had joined the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, where sleep was not encouraged at all by the Head. The Wizengamot had quite a large number of trials these past few months, but petty crimes they were. However small they were, they took up an extremely large amount of time for a verdict to be reached. And Amelia Bones, the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, was not allowing a break for the members of the Wizengamot and the lawyers who fought the cases. This was what every Hogwarts student aspiring to be a part of the British Wizards' High Court expected. You also expected to work your ass off, in hopes of getting somewhere in the Ministry. Emma's hard work was paying off; at 32 years of age, she was the youngest member on the High Court and her future was bright. Bones had even given a recommendation for Emma to fill in the position for undersecretary, but Umbridge got the job, as she had more experience. Emma didn't mind, she was happy with her job, no matter how little sleep she got.

There were also a fair amount of interesting cases nowadays, but these were nothing like the grand-scale trials that occurred after the capture of suspected Death Eaters, around 12 years ago. Emma had been there, when she was an intern at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. She had watched the pleading and the subsequent betrayals that had occurred. Most of the Death Eaters were cowardly, pointing the finger at their fellow men, and creating false stories, doing whatever needed to be done to escape the hell that was Azkaban. Emma remembered each and everyone of those followers of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named who were put on trial. She could see in her head the gutless Karkaroff, the deranged but loyal Lestranges, the Malfoys, MacNair, Avery, the Carrows, and of course Bartemius Crouch Jr. Crouch Sr., then the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, was forced to resign after that embarrassing incident. Those were dark and dangerous times, where the air was mingled with fear, regret, and evil.

The day Voldemort was defeated had been a joyous one. For others, though, there was much pain and sorrow. It was something Emma did not like to remember.

Flashbacks of the happy days at Hogwarts came up in her mind. The recurring image of herself and one very handsome, raven-haired boy lying together at the shores of the Lake at Hogwarts brought tears to her eyes. She remembered the days where Emma and that boy hid themselves in the broom closet during class, doing things they really should not have been doing. A memory appeared of the couple looking down at the baby boy with a mess of black hair and startling green eyes. They had been in love and stayed together during the reign of terror that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named brought. But those days were gone. Now all she saw was that same handsome man serving a life sentence in Azkaban, for something she was really not sure whether he had done. All she felt in her heart was longing and betrayal. Emma would never be with Sirius Black again.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Review. Review. Review. Constructive criticism is always welcome. I'm pretty sure that all you readers felt there were glitches in my story, so I hope whatever input you can give me, I can use to make my story better! Thank you so much for taking the time to read my story. 


End file.
